


I Can Hear the Angels Sing

by CatcusButt



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcusButt/pseuds/CatcusButt





	1. Chapter 1

          

            Scott sang softly to himself as he played the violin. His brown eyes were shut, concentrating on the music more than anything else.  He learned this song for Mike, it was his favourite.

            This had to be perfect.

            He had been practicing for weeks. There was no way he would fuck it up. Cringing while he hit a wrong note, he growled and took the violin off his shoulder. How was he going to impress Mike if he couldn’t even play right?

            The sound of the front door of their apartment’s front door reached his ears and he quickly put the violin away. He walked out their room to meet the tired, shorter man.

            “Mikey! You’re back” He pulled Mike into a kiss, putting his arms around Mike’s waist. He pulled back and grinned at him as Mike blubbered.

            “Wh-What was that for Scott?”

            “Do I have to have a reason to kiss my boyfriend?” He raised an eyebrow at him, and placed another soft kiss to Mike’s temple

            “No but you could at least warn me, dude.”

            Scott hummed and pretended to think for a second before responding “nah” and kissing him again, this time purposely harder, taking his lip between his teeth and biting it teasingly. Mike grunted softly and pulled back

            “Oh come on Mikey, don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it!”

            Mike just smiled an wagged his finger at him “Save it for later. I’m hungry, and knowing you, you wouldn’t let me out of the bed for hours” This caused Scott to laugh.

            “Alright, alright” He landed another quick kiss to the brunette’s lips before walking towards the kitchen.

            “So, my wonderful, horndog boyfriend, what do we have for dinner?”

            Scott broke into a grin at his comment, but sat him down at the table, having an oh so fancy dinner of store bought rotisserie chicken, and mac ‘n cheese.

            “I know it’s not much but our pay isn’t too great right now.”

            “No! No its fine!” Mike smiled and bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing, before placing a quick kiss to the taller man’s cheek.

            “It looks great. Really” Mike sounded genuinely please with the food, even if everything came already made.

They talked about work and how their day went while they ate, occasionally laughing when Mike would tell a joke.  Scott would quickly come up with something witty in reply to his joke.

            After they had both finished, Mike picked up their plates, and brought them to the sink, rinsing them off. Still smiling, Scott came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist once more. Mike shivered slightly as Scott kissed his neck.

            “What are you doing Scott?”

            “Doing what wonderful horndog boyfriends do” Mike laughed as he brought up the “nickname” he had given him earlier.

            “So you agree that you are?”

            “Only for you babe” Mike slapped his arm playfully.

            “I would hope so. I don’t like sharing.” Scott squeezed Mike possessively.

            “Don’t worry your pretty little head, my love. I wouldn’t dream of it” Scott picked Mike up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom.

            He didn’t let him leave until the morning.

 

 

           Mike made a somewhat disappointed noise when he rolled over the next morning, finding Scott no longer in the bed. Frowning, he got up and dressed himself in a pair of old boxers and an oversized t-shirt.

          "Scott?" He called out, walking into the kitchen 

          "Yea?" Scott looked over from the eggs he was cooking to see what Mike needed.

          He asked what Scott was doing up so early but he only shrugged, saying that the eggs weren't going to cook themselves. Mike grinned and walked over to stand next to his boyfriend.

         “Looks good babe” he commented before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek

         “You think so?” Scott smiled at him. He didn’t usually cook as he mostly burned everything he touched, but today he felt like he should treat Scott after all the hard work he does. After all, he did take on any shift he could, trying to earn them some extra money so they could live in an actual house, instead of their overpriced apartment run by a cranky and demanding landlord.

         Scott smiled as he thought about all Mike did for the two of them before actually taking in the picture of Mike’s bedhead. He burst into a fit of laughter. This caused Mike to shoot him a confused look.

         “What?” he asked curiously

         “Your hair” he said between gasps finding it hard to breathe and speak.

         Mike’s hair reminded him of when cartoon characters would get electrocuted, for it stuck up so far and randomly. Mike blushed and looked away.

         “Well what do you expect? After how rough you were last night I’m surprised I can walk”

         Scott grinned at him, giving him the most indiscreet wink he’d ever seen. The little shit.

         “What am I going to do with you Scott?”

         “Love me” he said as he pressed a kiss to his lips “Feed me” he placed another “Never leave me” another, but this one far more passionate and deep. He leaned his head to the side to bring it deeper, only for Mike to pull away gasping.

         “Scott the food! You’re burning it!”

         “Shit!” he exclaimed, turning off the stove. “Fuck shit shit shit fuck!” he pulled the pan off the stove, looking to see if anything could be salvaged. Unfortunately not. The eggs were completely black.

         “That takes talent, Scott” Mike laughed at him

         “Oh do shut up” But Scott laughed right back. It was pretty bad. He had gotten so caught up in his boyfriend that he had forgotten about them. Wow…maybe he was a horndog. He voiced this thought and Mike laughed at him and only nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips.

         “It’s okay” he whispered “I don’t mind in the least bit. In fact I rather enjoy it.” This lit a mischievous glint in Scott’s eyes.

         “Oh you do, do you?” he practically purred the sentence.

         “Oh yes” Mike replied, purposely biting his lip and winking at the taller man. Scott groaned quietly. Why was his boyfriend such a tease. Oh he would pay. He would pay big time….


	2. Chapter 2

          Scott let out a distressed howl as his violin squeaked unattractively. What was he going to do? He growled to himself, kicking down the music stand, which held his music. The papers flew and scattered everywhere, covering to floor. He let out a defeated sounding sigh as he plopped down on the bed.

          What on Earth was he going to do…? Mike had been begging him to sing and pay for him for as long as he could remember. He had promised him he would, but that it would be special.

          Yes. It would be special. He refused to disappoint Mike. Never again would he disappoint him. With newfound motivation, he got up, pinking up the sheet music and stand, placing them neatly.

          He picked up the violin, placing it underneath his chin and playing it once more. He swayed with the music’s beat, keeping in perfect time.

          The song was going perfect until it screeched once more. What the hell? Scott let out another distressed noise, but this time he was not defeated. He began again.

          And again. And once more. He kept trying and trying, becoming more and more frustrated with every missed note or squeak. Then it happened. He played it perfectly, not missing a beat. He smiled widely to himself before trying to replicate it.

          He didn’t even make it through the first few measures before his violin let out another screech. God dammit all.

          He cursed at himself and at the violin and at the world. He needed this. He needed to impress Mike. But Scott doubted he could with this shit playing.

          He sighed and decided to put the violin up for the time being. He yawned, stretching his limbs, now realizing how tired his body and mind were. Maybe he should take a nap.

          Yes, he decided, he should take a nap. And so he did, his last thought before he fell asleep was how wide his Mike would smile when he heard his favourite song, performed by him.

 

* * *

 

          Mike drove home, exhausted from his work. His pay wasn’t the best but it kept them afloat while Scott looked for more work. Thankfully they had both quit their old jobs at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza as security guards. That was when on the fifth night he got there early, allowing time for Mike check the suits in the back.

 

* * *

 

          Mike walked cautiously to the back. It was only 10 p.m. so he had plenty of time, but he wanted to make sure. That damn golden bear could be anywhere. He opened the door, labeled “Employees only” before gagging at the smell. It smelled of iron and rotted flesh, but he knew if anyone was alive, he had to save them.

“Help them.” Something whispered in his ear. Startled he turned around, but saw nothing.

“Save them” It whispered again. He almost ran off, but he knew he couldn’t. Mike had to save that man he heard on the phone.

“Hello? Is anybody alive in here?” he questioned, looking around at the spare suits and animatronics

He heard a soft groan of pain, looking to where it came from.

“Hello? Are you in there?” He asked once more, getting another groan for a response.

This time, he pinpointed where the sound came from, rushing to the suit, and taking off the head of it. He found a dark skinned man, with messy dark brown hair. He had cuts and bruises all over his body.

“Oh God” He quickly tried to get him out, picking him up and carrying him bridal style. His job could wait. He didn’t care what the animatronics did, but this man needed to get to the hospital, immediately.

 

          Scott looked up with squinted eyes, his vision bleary. Was he dead? He had to be. There was no way he could have possibly survived. Nobody ever survived. And this man, he had to be an angel. Scott smiled weakly up at the angelic looking man. His skin was such a pure, flawless cream colour, his eyes so blue he wasn’t sure if he was seeing them right. No, this had to be an angel. The angel looked down at Scott, saying something but he couldn’t understand him before he passed out.

 

          Mike arrived at the hospital, yelling for a doctor. They came running in with a trolly bed. Mike set him on the bed and they all rolled him down the hall.


End file.
